Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a handheld display apparatus that includes a display unit for displaying an image and a handheld grip portion including a plurality of bar members to be gripped by a user.
Description of the Related Art
Head mounted apparatuses (HMD) exist that include a display unit for displaying an image and are able to be mounted onto a user's head. The HMD can present a video image of, for example, a virtual object to a moving user. The HMD has recently come to be used in various fields.
If one HMD is used by a plurality of people, the HMD's mount portion needs to be adjusted each time a different user uses the HMD. This can impair the usability for the users.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-72120 discusses a handheld display apparatus as a technique for allowing a plurality of users to easily take turns using an apparatus including a display unit. The handheld display apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-72120 includes a display unit for displaying an image and a grip portion arranged under the display unit. To view the image on the display unit, the user grips the grip portion with both hands or with one hand and looks into the display unit. The display unit is positioned by the user by moving the handheld display apparatus while the user grips the grip portion. There is no need to adjust a mount unit in using the handheld display apparatus, thus, a plurality of users can easily take turns using the handheld display apparatus.
When a user uses the handheld display apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-72120, one or both of the user's hands are occupied and not available for purposes other than gripping the grip portion. As a result, while using the handheld display apparatus, if the user needs to provide a control instruction, such as powering the handheld display apparatus on or off, turning on or off of a display, adjust the display contrast, perform an error recovery, etc., the user needs to temporarily stop using the HMD, release the user's hand(s) from the grip portion, and perform the required operation. The need to stop using the handheld display apparatus each time a control instruction needs to be given can impair the user's usability of the handheld display apparatus. In addition, frequently releasing and then re-gripping the grip portion can cause an erroneous operation.